


Put Your Records On

by Emeraldawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves a song on vinyl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Records On

**Author's Note:**

> just a quickly for 1 million words. Beta'd by Killparakat and I don't know why I am posting something so small.

There was just something about the sound of old vinyl. 

The sound as the needle dropped into the groves. The hum of the turntable, as it spun out music in a mixed crackle with white noise. It made the song feel alive with it imperfections. 

Something that a remixed, remastered, digital download didn’t have.

After a long day, Steve would pull a record out of his father’s old collection. Sometimes, he would just sit on the lanai and let a jazz melody help him unwind. Other times, an old, slow rock song would bring back memories of his parents swaying away in the living room. 

Later, when Danny became more of a fixture in his life, Steve slowly introduced him to his inherited collection of music. He started playing some of his father’s old Sinatra or Martin albums during dinner and beers. When Gracie went on her first dance, he put on the Bruce Springsteen album the he ordered online to add to his collection. 

And, when he got the nerve to ask Danny to move in, _I Can’t Give You Anything But Love_ was cracked low in the background. 

That was the first of many times they let the needle slid into the next song while slowly making love.


End file.
